


Play A Game

by Loverustal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Let's flip you over so I can ride you to oblivion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioStarERB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStarERB/gifts).



> Thanks Radiostarerb for your support. Hope you like it.

It was the middle of the night and Jack O'Neill was asleep. The room was dark except for the soft moonlight that bathed the bed. He was sprawled out on his stomach. He must have really been out of it or the intruder was deathly silent. The first thing Jack noticed was the shift of weight on the bed. As he started to move to throw the intruder off balance, he was quickly overpowered as the intruder pressed down on his shoulders. Their lips were brought up to his ear. “Don't struggle, relax General.”

Then Jack had the fleeting caress of bare nipples across his back. The lips began to kiss along the shell of his ear traveling down to the ear lope. The lope was taken between the teeth and sucked on. The lips then travelled down to his neck kissing everything they touched. 

In the struggle the blanket had fallen off Jack’s back leaving it bare. The body on top of his scooted up his back. He could feel the naked and very excited female as she rutted against him. Her juices running down his back. 

The lips were back at his ear. “Let's play a little game.” Then a dark silk feeling blindfold was tied securely around his eyes. The voice sounded a little like Carter's. “Carter?” He was shushed. “It's okay I won't hurt you unless I have to. If I do you will enjoy it. “

The blindfold was followed by more of the same silk cloth tying his hands together. Jack heard something click. He was now tied to his headboard. “Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you General?” Then the tongue slid down his back, licking and nipping him along the way. 

Jack was so hard, it actually hurt. He tried to rub himself against the bed to relieve some of the pressure. The lips where back at his ear. “No, General, I'm the only one here allowed to rub that beautiful cock of yours.” He whimpered as he heard her talk about his cock. 

She grounded against his ass. He could hear the sounds of her wet pussy sliding against him. She was driving him crazy. It was such a turn on to know he was making her this wet. She increased her friction against his ass. Her keening as she raced to completion, was like nothing he had heard before. Fingers were brushing him as she rubbed her clit. Her wails rose as her orgasm shook her. Jack her feel the shocks rock though her body as she pressed her wetness into him, forcing him deeper into the mattress. Increasing the wet spot from his pre cum. 

 

“Let's flip you over, so I can ride you into oblivion. “ 

 

“You can't, you tied me to the bed remember?”

“Oh sweetheart, when I tied you up, I had every intention of rolling you over riding that beautiful cock of yours.” Then she helped him turn over into his back. The clasp she used could rotate. She straddled his stomach, grazing her moist folds over him. Leaned forward running her fingers through his hair, while her lips sought his. Her tongue danced around his lips gaining entrance to his mouth. He felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. It was as if she was fucking his mouth. It was the hottest make out session he had ever had. 

His cock was aching. He felt as if the slightest touch would launch him off like a rocket. She left his mouth and traveled down his neck, biting and soothing with moist kisses as she went. Jack whimpered as she kissed and sucked on the hollow of his collar bone. He felt as if he was on fire. Moving on to his nipples, suckling them to the point of pain. As she traveled to his stomach, he quivered. 

“Too much, as soon as you touch me I'll blow.”

“Not worried, I got a plan. I'll take care of you sweetheart.”

She slipped something around his cock.

“Darling I can ride you past the point of exhaustion now.” 

This was the wildest night of his life. He thought he had had some wild times before but nothing compared to this. It just kept getting hotter as the night went on. He had never wore a cock ring before. Was this Carter? This was wilder than any dream he had had about her. This woman smelled like vanilla and peaches, good enough to eat. Carter often smelled of vanilla and strawberries. Maybe she had some new lotion? 

The next thing he knew a hot mouth was on him. His eyes were rolling back into his head. She deep throated him and hummed. He was not a small guy and had never been throated this deep before. Jack's balled his hands into fists. Blew air out though his mouth. He could feel her smirk against him. If he didn't get a release soon, he didn't know what he would do. 

“Carter?”

 

She never answered him. For a moment he felt nothing. He listened hard trying to figure out where she was. Had she left him like this? Then he felt the wet folds of her brush the head of his cock. Then he was inside her, she impaled herself on him. Sheathing him in one swift movement. As she pulled up, he felt as if he was caught in a vacuum. He wasn't sure if he would make it to see the light of day, but he knew he would die a happy man. She rode him for what seemed like hours. He lost count of the orgasms she had had. He thought he was to the point of passing out, when the pressure on his cock was released and he blew his top. He actually blacked out he came so hard. 

Once he came back around, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips and said “sleep now.” He fell into a deep sleep. He didn't wake until the sun was high in the sky. He looked at his wrists. No Mark’s were on them. He went to his bathroom looked in the mirror, no love bites were seen. After he showered he checked the sheets to see if they were soiled from the love making. Maybe it was a dream? He made his bed and under a pillow he found the black silk cloth that his eyes had been covered by. Was this a dream or was he really visited by Carter last night? Why did the voice sound like Carter's? How could she have visited him?

He had last seen Carter as he sent her off through the gate to Px-784. His heart had dropped to his stomach, when here team returned bloody and broken without her. They had searched that damn planet for weeks with no sign of her. They had no idea where she was. She could have been taken anywhere through the gate. 

Having had no sleep since she had turned up missing. Janet had gave Jack two choices. Either be sedated in the infirmary or go home and get some sleep. He chose the latter to the former. So Jack was driven home and not allowed back on base baring some great emergency until his time was up. 

So was this some sleep deprived dream or was Carter really riding him like some crazed cowgirl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a peak as to how Jack's visitor arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little bit to make you want more.

It had been weeks since Jack had slept more than a few hours at a time. He hadn't been back to his house or more importantly his bed since that night. He still wasn't sure if that had been a dream or if Carter had visited him. Either way it had been one of the most erotic experiences of his life. He had often wondered what Sam Carter has like in bed. If it was anything like that dream or whatever it was, she would certainly kill him, but he would indeed die a happy man. He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding her. He hoped they would catch a break soon and find her. 

 

It had got to the point where the little napoleon power monger would demand him to sleep in a bed instead of at his desk soon. Jack wearily got to his feet and headed to his quarters. Surely he wouldn't have a dream like that on base. Carter was God only knows where and he had, had an erotic dream about her. He felt ashamed of himself, but where had that black silk cloth come from? 

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jack had always kept his quarters dark. The only glow came from the red letters of his alarm clock. The only sound was his gentle snores. Then in the darkest corner of his room, a light began to softly shine. The little ball of light steadily began to grow larger. A woman stepped out of the light. The woman looked like Samantha Carter. Her hair had grown a little and it took on this wild look about it. She only wore a small pair of black panties. Her skin was pale like moon light and sparkled as the ball of light soaked into her being. Her long legs ate up the distance to the lone figure in the bed. 

She climbed on the bed and shook Jack, trying to rouse him from his heavy slumber. “ Please Jack wake up! I'm losing control. I can't hold out for much longer. Please Jack I need you! As he slowly started to become aware, a black cloth covered his eyes and he was bound to the bed. He could hear laughter that sounded somewhat like Carter's, but not entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas? How this should go or to where it might be going?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a one shot, so I've been trying to figure out where to go with this. Hope you like it!

The morning sun was high in the sky by the time Jack woke up. His mind was still thick with sleep as he stumbled out of the bed to the bathroom. His whole body ached. Muscles he had forgotten he had, were sore. He was also naked. He only slept naked after sex, but he didn't remember taking anyone into his bed last night. Not that Jack made a habit of having lovers. He was still desperately in love with Samantha Carter so there had only been a few weak moments, where Jack had taken a woman to bed. These instances where not moments he was proud of. He had used other women's bodies while his mind had made love to Samantha. The clock by his bed caught his attention. He took a double take, because he must have looked at it wrong. The red numbers hadn't changed from the 1038 hundred hours Jack had just imagined seeing. A close look in the mirror also caused a double take. There were bites and marks all over his body. Even his dick felt like it was going to fall off. It looked like he had had one hell of a night, but he couldn't remember anything. He wondered if this had anything to do with the strange dreams of Sam he had every time he had more than a few hours of sleep. 

 

The following weeks were hard on Jack. The Joint Chiefs wanted to change Carter's status from MIA to KIA. Jack fought as hard as he could trying to change their minds. After a long ten hour meeting with the President and the Joint Chiefs where he tried everything including threatening to retire. He was told in no uncertain terms that he would not be retiring anytime soon. He had been forced to agree to the KIA status. Jack felt like the weight of the mountain was on his shoulders. He just needed to escape for a few hours. The headlights from Jack's truck shown on his house, as he killed the engine. He was exhausted mind ,body and soul. He felt like he had failed Carter. He had tried so hard to save her, like she had done countless times for him, but his best efforts had come up short. Jack rested his forehead on his steering wheel, for a moment trying to settle the chaos in his troubled mind. He finally forced himself out of the truck and into his house. He prayed that he wouldn't have one the strange experiences he had been having lately. They were dreams he would have given anything for once upon a time, but now they made him feel guilty. Sam Carter was who knows where and he was having hard core fuck dreams about her. He felt ashamed of himself. He stripped out of his boots, jeans and socks. Sliding into the clean sheets he had put on the bed after the last strange experience he had had. It was as if he had been drugged, he fell asleep almost immediately. 

 

Jack woke to the feeling of someone else being in bed with him. For a moment his sleep deprived mind thought it was Sara. He was back in time, when he was still happily married, before Charlie had picked up his gun. Then reality crashed in on him like a lead anchor. He cracked his sleep weary eyes, blond hair was spread across his other pillow like a halo. He reached out and touched the warm body that lay curled up next to him. Joy cursed through him as she felt solid under his fingers. The joy was quickly replaced by fear as his fingers felt almost burned by the heat coming off her. His hands shook as he grasped the blankets and pulled them back from her body. Her body was a sickly yellow and was emaciated showing the curve of her ribs. Her hands, hands that Jack had watched pull off miracle after miracle, hands that he loved looked bone thin. He lightly brushed the sweat soaked hair from her brow. Clouded blue eyes looked up at him. Sam smiled a weak smile at him. Her thin fingers wrapped around Jack's hand. “Sir you need to find me. I'm running out of time. Only you can find me. Start where they lost me. Please Jack I need you.” She smiled a small weak smile at him. He reached for the phone by his bed to call Janet. As he turned back to her, she faded away. “Carter!” He could still feel the heat from her body on the sheets. He had to find her! He knew she was still alive, but she was running out of time. He had to find her before it was too late. How was he going to find her? They had looked for her for months, with no luck. Jack and Sam had a special connection, they always had, almost from the beginning. If anyone could find her, he could, or he would die trying. “Hold on Carter, I'm coming for ya.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes looking for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to bring this story to a close soon, so I can get some more of Little Girl lost written, plus I have a few thing rattling around in my brain I'd like to get on paper.

A quick shower and he was out the door. Dressed in his BDUs Jack made it to his office around 0300. He asked Lt. Perkins to find all the reports from the original mission Carter was lost on. Jack reread Teal'c and Daniel ‘s reports. The last place either of them had seen her was in the ruins. The ruins were old. Mostly just rocks, Jack could gather from Teal'c. Daniel put more detail into the report about the ruins, but basically he said they were just rocks too. Daniel hadn't found any evidence of writing there. Something told Jack he needed to see the ruins for himself. He went to his office closet and got the small pack he had there. It was just an emergency pack with only the essentials. He cataloged med kit, power bars, water, emergency blankets, fire kit and firearm. He then called Lt. Perkins and asked him to get him a bagel and some coffee from the mess hall. After Lt. Perkins was out of the gate room Jack dialed up the planet. He wasn't coming back unless he had found Carter. 

 

The planet was like several other planets Jack had visited over the years, too many trees. The sun was high in the sky when he arrived. The weather was like a warm summer day. Jack missed having a P90 by his side but he couldn't get away with one, this short notice. He had felt an urgency at seeing Sam so weak. He felt he needed to get to those ruins as soon as possible. It was only five clicks, that shouldn't be too bad of a hike for an old man, Jack thought. He wasn't sure why he felt he had to go there, or what he would do when he got there. Something just told him he would find her there. It was a gut feeling. He had learned a long time ago to trust that feeling. He picked up the pace, thankful he had continued his workouts with Teal'c. Sweat was running down his back as the ruins finally came into view. 

 

They were right. It looked just like rocks. He walked to the corner where the guys had last saw Sam. He knew he was close, it was as if he could feel her. He could almost sense her. Jack stood by a section of wall that was mostly intact. He laid his hand on it, as he tried to think. His hand began to tingle, it was as if he could feel some type of energy. Moving both hands around the wall Jack found that some places radiated more energy than others. Something told him to put his hands on the spot where he felt the most energy. Closing his eyes he thought of Carter. His mind took him back to the first moment he saw her. He could still feel his reaction to her from all those years ago. He recalled how she had took his breath away. Then other memories of her danced through his mind. The hot little tank top she wore when she kissed him in the locker room. How her eyes would light up when she was working on one of her doohickeys. Her laughing at him at one of their team nights. Holding her while she cried after her dad died. 

 

The memories of her warmed his soul. It was as if a light was shining out of him. Then a doorway appeared revealing a room. He walked inside as if he was in a trance. The room was fully intact looking as if it's builders had only stepped out for a moment. There was ancient writing on the walls. His first thought as he glimpsed inside the room, was that Daniel would give his left nut to see this place. Then he caught a glimpse of the pale figure laying on the stone platform, and all thought of Daniel fell from his mind. There laying motionless and small was Carter. Jack's heart rose to his throat, fear gripped him as he took in her still form. The thought he was too late entered his mind. On unsure legs he went to her. Shaky fingers reached out hesitatingly searching for a pulse, while his mind screamed out he was too late. He was rewarded with a weak pulse. She's alive sang through him, as he gently picked her up and began the trek back to the gate.

 

Worry seized him for Carter, her frail body pressed against him. Her body was so light, it was as if he was carrying a small child. He was scared it had taken him too long to figure out the puzzle of where she was. His moves almost a run. He tried to walk as far as he could with jarring her. He was cursing himself, that he hadn't thought it through. He was so happy to have Carter in his arms, but he was also so afraid she would die there too. Hearing his name being called, Jack thought he had finally lost it. Daniel topped a hill and came running toward him Teal'c right on his heals. When they reached him, they were astonished to see Sam in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It took awhile to figure out where Sam was and to get her back. This was originally a one shot. I had kinda painted myself in a corner. I guess I had to wait for the paint to dry. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. "blushes" Whatcha think?


End file.
